Claim
by fadedX-in-Xdarkness
Summary: So this is a novel that I decided to write. I hope you like it. Please rate and review!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I've kept to the darkness for too over three thousand years I have watched my brothers and sisters die off one by one,or succeed in walking in the day light.I had warned them of the consequences.I had told them of what might have happened if they did so much as set foot in the sun.

It only goes to show that they were all incompetant.I am the last of the Noctourn`e clan,and I will stay that way for the rest of eternity.


	2. Chapter 1: So they meet !

Trinity strummed her guitar to a tune she had only heard in her had no intention to listen for it on the radio or actually _listen_to anything else for that father then came knocking at her door with subtle impatience as she rolled her eyes out of irritation of messing up."Trinity,I need to speak with you!" the middle aged man demanded._Trinity this,Trinity old man loosen up already_. she thought then got up to unlock her door to notify that her father had permission to come sat back down on her bed and looked up to show that she was father sighed and sat down at her desk looking for the right words or where to begin.

"Trin," he began."I know things have been hard for you to just recently come in to my life like you have." Trinity scoffed at something that only she would know was untrue.'I'm barely ever in your life at all.' she thought.

"And I know that you want me to just shut up and get to the point and all but. . ." he trailed just wasn't father never acted this way unless he had to give something up or there had been a death in the family. _His_ side of the family,which she was neither a part of or tied to. "Unfortunately I'm gonna have to send you to your aunts in a couple of weeks." Trinity she knew this was coming she would never have any knowledge

of. "Which one?" she finally asked. "The living one. . .my sister."

"The one who's over protective of me ?"

"Yup."

"But I wasn't even aloud to set foot in the woods without her by my side."

"Trini bee, you know she means give--"

"I WILL NOT GIVE HER ANYTHING."

The middle aged man sighed and walked out of the room leaving his teenage daughter alone to return to her strumming.

Mean while,as the night fell up on the city of Versailles something malevolent lurked within the luminiscent streets.A figure appearing from the shadows showing absolute disgust toward the humans who touched Noctourn`e.A lone vampire and one of the strongest of his had envied him,while women had worshipped the very ground he walked children of the night had both feared him though revered few dared to even challenge Luciantes' low tolerance for disrespect those who had the right mind to insult him was a fatality worse than death. . .it was suffering.

He spotted a fledgling wondering around in his territory as he drifted past an alley that led to a didn't care the stupid newborn were abandoned by it's creator it would be dead by not then he would kill it himself-whether or not he felt like Fledgling spotted him and only stared for as long as it stared back for a brief moment."Fledgies. . ." he slowly drifted into the night.

Trinity shot up in the Middle of the breath heavier than a sweat trickling down her face as she jerked her head around to ensure that she was still in her room.

She looked over to her alarm clock and cringed at the blaring numbers blinking that she was close to any hint of religious,but if there was a god. . .she would be praying for less convenient dreams at the witching hour.

She dozed in the middle of class as thoughts of her dream had endlessly soared through her teacher had called on her to answer a question though she had ignored of her friends suddenly nudged her causing her to look up as a mysterious yet handsome man with blond hair entered the room. "Check out the hotty." one of the girls in her class had said to one of her friends."I'd tap that!" shouted another teacher looked up and pleasantly smiled."Ah, you must be Mr. Night ." He stated."Thank you so much for filling in for my retirement." Hearing this Trinity perked up out of interest._Retirement eh ?_ she sneered inwardly._Nice knowin ya you old bastard. _

Trinity then got a good look at the man who was going to _possibly_ be the new literature teacher in home room. He was glaring back.

She raised a brow and smirked._Well well, this should get pretty interesting in a matter of days._The young girl thought smugly. Her smirk widening as her brown hair covered her single gold eye, only flashing off her blue one. It had only been two weeks since she moved in with her aunt and she was already scheming against the teachers. She kept her gaze at the Blondie across the room, plotting down some ways to mess with him. _You'll be quitting before the year is over._

Then suddenly, just as she was about to revert her attention, she saw it. The new, and very young looking, literature teacher was smirking in her direction. Only one word could enter her mind as she kept her poker face on. Challenge.

Luciante entered the class room with a note in hand. His predecessor teaching the students in front of him. His hair tied back as he did his best to look presentable in front of the young bloods. He kept a strait face. It wasn't like he actually cared what humans thought about him. He just didn't want to let out the fact that he was what he glasses just barely gleaming from the lights over head. He listened to the thoughts of girls who had started lusting after him when he first entered the room. That is until he came across looked over to a young girl staring at him as the soon to be former teacher was explaining the lessons that would be soon to come. Just by listening to that one thought, he found her interesting. He glared as if he felt the need to suddenly study her as if she were a specimen. He looked over to the old man speaking before him.

", was it?" he asked. The old man looked up at him. "Chumley, young man, Chumley."

"My apologies, if I may interrupt, who is the young bl--I mean lady over there?" looked over to the young girl and sighed. "She is one of my newer students. Her father commited suicide a couple of weeks ago, and she currently lives with her aunt. Her name is Trinity Blanche D'umont'e. She is seventeen years old and even though she's rather intelligent she's been known to cause trouble for all the other teachers. She wants nothing to do with her peers and she tends to day dream a lot. Her aunt is hardly ever home because of her job, and she's one of the few problem students in this school."

Luciante looked over to the girl named Trinity and smirked as he heard a thought emerge from her being. She was definitely not like any other girl, woman, nightress, female he had ever met. She was the first to want a challenge at first glance. Though he was a tad pissed, he was mildly interested. Which is why he hated her. . . . .

"I'm sorry. . . ."said , interupting Luciantes thoughts. "What did you say your name was again?" Luciante looked down at the old man and smiled. "Louis. . ." he said. "Louis Night."He said calmly. And thus, he would start his identity as a teacher. . . .supposedly.


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries

Chapter 2:

Days turned into months, months turned into seasons, so on and so forth. And Trinity was beginning to become more and more determined to break her new . . ."toy" as she liked to call him.

Luciante, who at first thought she was rather irritating, began to get second thoughts.

For months on end he would give her warnings not to push him the wrong way, other wise he would make it so that no one would know what would happen to her, or her body. He threatened that she wouldn't see the light of day again. He chuckled at the number of times she hadn't taken it to heart, at first he thought that she possibly had a death wish. Now he was beginning to think it was rather charming for her to be determined enough to bring him down. He suddenly looked up to hear a bunch f girls yelling and crowding around a certain area. "Quit picking on !" snapped one of the girls. "YEAH! You have all the boys to pick on in this school, but you're too busy going after Lou-bear to realize it." said another. Luciante cocked a brow in their direction and peered through the crowd to see who they were talking to.

He then saw the girl he was just thinking about leaning against the lockers disregarding anything the girls around her were saying. She looked as though she were getting more, and more annoyed. "Why don't you go back to where you came from!" demanded yet another one of the girls. The girl suddenly scoffed and laughed mockingly. "Oh that's right." she said. "Her daddy chose death over his worthless little daughter. And I hear her aunt doesn't even want her!" Luciante did his best to pass by until he heard the girl who was mocking Trinity approaching her.

Trinity tolerated what the girls were saying. She honestly didn't care. . . .So long as they didn't hit the point were they were messing with thorns. The girl mocking her started to approach her. She didn't care. She just looked up at the girl who took her by the face and sneered. "Why don't you go rot in purgetory with all the other unborn babies." Trinity smiled. "How can I? I've already been born." she said in a humorous tone. The girl in front of her did her best to look intimidating by glowering down at her. "Well it's obvious that god doesn't want you amongst angels, you're waaay too ugly." she said with a laugh. Now Trinity was going to be pissed. This girl had said the wrong words in the wrong place at the wrong time. She kept a blank face until the girl in front of her finished her ranting about righteousness, which was really pissing her off, especially since it involved the "higher ups".

Once all was quiet, Trinity placed her hand on the girls shoulder and smiled. What she was about to do next was going to shock everyone around her.

Luciante couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw. A petit brown haired little girl no older than seventeen punching another girl half a foot taller and fourteen pounds heavier to the point were the bigger girls' feet lifted two feet off the ground.

He was surprisingly intrigued by such an action. Had he been so inftuated with a human being before?

Had he felt the need to want someone to himself so much that he wanted to take that person and lock them away where no one would find them unless it was he himself, for knowing where to look? He closed hs eyes to atleast try to recall if he had ever felt this way.

No. He'd never come close. . .The blonde haired vampyre opened his eyes and looked over to the student he had his eyes on. Trinity was kneeling over to the student who had pushed her over the edge. He saw her take the girl by the collar and lean in a tad closer. He saw her lips move and smiled like never before. _What a strange girl you are. . . . ._ He thought. _Keep acting the way you do, and I might get too close. _

Trinity pulled the girl close. "Out of all honesty, I would would give the highest regaurd to my neighbours. If you truly hold such high faith in god, prove to him that you can be compassionate, with everyone else. Now I'm sure you have a better side to you than what you have shown me. And I don't ever want to cause any further harm. So I'll tell you this: Before I go to sleep tonight I will both pray for our lords forgiveness then I will pray for you." She let go and helped the girl up. She then looked up at her with sincere apollogy. "I am also sorry for causing you any pain, and I just want you to take my words to heart. That's all I have to say."

The girl stared at Trinity as if she had just met a pschytsophrenic person and glared. "Don't talk down to me." she hissed. "And I'm not accepting that fake apollogy of yours." She tried her best to intimidate the dual eye colored girl in front of her, who wasn't phased by how she was acting at all. Trinity shook her head and sighed. "If I were talking down to you, then that would make me a hypocrit. I do admit that I do have some form of hypocracy by saying other people should learn to respect their elders, but I'm still a teenager so I hardly ever." She then smiled up at the girl and started to walk off, letting her smile fade.

Trinity walked away from the bunch of girls who stared at her in shock._ Eh, it'll die down in a week or two._ she thought as she headed toward the principles office. "You are most definitely a strange girl." said a familiar voice. Trinity put her poker face back on and looked up. Her literature teacher walking along side her. "So I'm weird. Big deal, everyone is. Many just prefer to deny it." She then looked back the way she was going and stopped at her destination point. "What are you doing here?"

"Turning myself in."

"Why ?"

"What's the point in lying when you're just going to get caught anyway?"

". . . . ."

Luciante cringed, as his student looked up at him. "By the way. . .what is your name ? And don't lie this time." she said calmly. Luciante looked down at Trinity with a shocked face."Just how in the world--"

"I hacked into a few systems and learned that you've taken on many names. Although with each profile there's no birthdate entered. Just a single word that leads to you." He relaxed._ She's obviously bluffing. This girl can't possibley know-- _Luciantes' thought were then interupted when Trinity spoke. "Circe." she said. The older of the two stared down at his pupil with a calm expression. "So tell me. . .what is your real name?" she asked with the same smug smile she had the first day he had been in that school. Luciante froze and stard down at the teenager, who tilted her head in waiting.

_I guess she isn't bluffing.. . . ._ he thought. He then sighed. "I'll write you a pass to detention for the deed you commited against Isabelle. Meet me after school sharp." He then turned and walked back toward the way he was going in the first place. All but what he was hoping wouldn't have to be done on his mind.


	4. Chapter 3: Introduction

Chapter 3:

Trinity walked through out the now empty halls of the school as she let out a breath of relief. The last of the students had all gone home half an hour ago, leaving her with nothing to do but wait outside her homeroom class.

Minutes passed to the point where it felt as though hours went by. The school janitor passed by a couple of times, as she looked up from her reading and smiled and said hello, like there was nothing going on. "Been here long ?" asked a now all too familiar voice. "You're late. . . ." she said as she noticed a hand held out to her. She waved it away as though she didn't need the help. The man in front of her laughed. "I was right."

"About what ?"

"Most girls would take the help that I give to them, and most of them usually don't accept the help from the opposite sex."

"Sorry to burst your bubble then. And if you're trying to say that you are a gentleman than I refuse to buy it."

"Why's that ?"

"Real gentlemen don't keep ladies waiting." Trinity suddenly snorted. "But it's fine with me. I'm not a lady. . . ."

Luciante stared down at his student as if she were a wounded animal, but then shook it off and opened the door. _No point in sympathy toward a human. . . ._ he thought to himself. He looked back at her again. _But then again. . . .some can make excellent pets._ He hid the smirk playing behind his lips and walked into the room. Trinity only a few steps behind him.

Little that the two individuals knew, things were going to get pretty akward in a variety of ways.

Luciante stared acrss the room as Trinity sat quietly next to a nearby window. "Don't you have any homework to do ?" he asked coolly. "Already been done. . . ." Trinity replied blankly. "So you've studied for next weeks exam ?"

"Pretty much. . . ."

"I'm sure your father would be proud of you."

"How so ?"

"I took a look at your scores in the past. They're pretty good."

"So? I'm just tryng to get through highschool. . . . ."

Luciante scoweled. "Does your boyfriend kiss you with that attitude.?" Trinity smiled. "Don't have one."she replied.

Luciante suddenly wanted to rip this girls throat out. But FUCK ! The way she was acting was making him want to know more about her. Wait a second! He's one of the most powerful vampires in existance. Why was he becoming so interested in a puny little human girl ?! Then again, remembering what she did in the hall way a few hours ago. . .she'd proven to be rather strong for her age. Trinity suddenly budded in between his thoughts. "You know it's pretty sad when a student has to tell her teacher that it was rude to stare." Luciantes eyes widened as he began to blush. "I was thinking, not staring. . . ." he objected. His brown haired student smirked. "Really now. . .?" she said in a mischievious tone. She then got up and sat on the teachers desk. "Are you sure about that ?"

Luciante quivered. The young woman leaned in and placed a finger on the vampires chin. His tongue dancing behind his lips, as if to hide the fact that he _actually _wanted to taste her. He scaled her up and down. Her curves very much of a full grown woman, a little small, but good enough to hold. Her provocative yet mischievious smile plastered on her lips. But something about her eyes said it all. "You're in pain. . ." he whispered. Trinity stopped her current activity and stood. She looked at the man before her. Her michievious facial expression replaced with confusion and a mixture of a few other emotions. "Excuse me ?" she said calmly, trying not to blow up in the mans face. Luciante then realized what he had said and . _Who knew that women, especially this girl, would be. . . . .scary. . . . ._ He thought. Trinitys' eyes fixed on Luciante as if she were trying to decide whether she should kill him or continue what she was doing. Luciante hoped for the second one most of all.

Trinity without notice pulled away and returned to her desk without a word. Angry at the fact that someone was able to see right through her. She turned her sites to a nearby window. She sighed as the snow drifted downward so gracefully, knowing of its death though dancing through the air as though it would live forever. She longed for such happiness, even though it were only to be for a moment. Thoughts of her life in California suddenly interupted her day dream. Back then, she had no religion, she had no need to worry about what her aunt would do if she wound up getting lost in the city. Though it wasn't perfect, Trinity at the very least felt as though she had it all. Now, her father, about six feat under, can never be heard or seen from again. Her aunt, sweet as she was, would nag on and on about her safety, or gush about how she would love to see her walk down the isle one day. Trinity sighed. She despised her life as it was now. She hated herself for being such a troublesome girl in the past. She yearned to make up for it, but as a realist, she could only repent.

Luciante stared at the girl from across the room. Her facial expression. . .had nothing but pain. He looked up at the clock and thought for a bit. _Maybe. . . . _He looked up and called out to Trinity, who immediately responded to the sound of her name. He grabbed his jacket and beckoned her to follow.

Trinity looked up at Luciante as though she didn't know what to say. But followed the man out anyhow. Her mind still in a different place. She continued to follow him into the parking lot until they came to a stop that landed right next to a mercedes benz, black, S class model. "Um. . ., what--"

"Call me Luciante. . . ."

Trinity stopped as though she were dumb founded. "What?"

"Just get in the car, You aren't my student around this time of day."

"But why ? I mean, you don't even like me. . . . ."

Luciante turned to the girl next to him and smiled. "Redemption for misjudging I guess. . . ."

He saw hesitation in the girls movements. He then reached into his pocket while heading to the drivers side door. And got in waiting patiently for a girl who was now just a girl until monday. He listened for her foot steps and opened the door as she approached.

The brown haired teen got into the black, and highly expensive, automobile, suddenly suspicious. "don't worry, I'm not like that."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry peoples, that's all for chapter 3. Hope you enjoyed it. Aure Voire!

P.S.- Stay tuned for the nex chapter of claim. Until then my darlings.

-Darkness


End file.
